Flip Side
by Serendipital
Summary: Law has a few skeletons in his closet, and when the door is opened, they come tumbling out.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own, nor am I affiliated with, Harry Potter or One Piece. They belong to J.K Rowling and Eiichiro Oda, respectively.

Special thanks to Cindy Snowflake for beta-ing and TheBlackSeaReaper for the initial idea.

* * *

Stupidity was contagious. Law had suspected it ever since he met Strawhat, but for the disease to effect him? It was worse than the common cold. After all, only an idiot would swap a cyborg with Kuma of all people.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but then, all disasters start with a so-called "good idea". That one time when he used his Devil Fruit on himself, for instance. And a flesh and blood _man_ was a lot less intimidating than an indestructible _cyborg_. Let the Strawhats handle the robot, he had thought. The trouble magnets probably caused the whole thing anyway. Too bad the man had a powerful Devil Fruit at his disposal.

Law shook his head with a chuckle, the cramped muscles in his neck protesting at the small moment. Now he was flying across the ocean in a pink bubble with a battered body, and no way to move against the momentum. With his luck, he'd land in the sea and drown. If Lady Luck was feeling particularly generous, he would end up on an island with no way out. The chance of him landing somewhere beneficial was very slim, and he didn't have Strawhat's uncanny ability to beat the odds anymore.

Law couldn't even look at the landscape to pass the time. All he could see were blurs: white blurs, blue blurs, green blurs. At this rate, he'd fly right off the map. Then he'd never make his way back to his crew, his-dare he say it-family. Whatever was left of his shriveled, sadistic heart constricted a bit at the thought. Perhaps sentimentality was contagious as well?

Either way, his crew would be nothing without him. If he didn't want them to flounder around like landed fishes, he would need to get back. They'd be sitting ducks as they waited on Saobody, and he couldn't let them commit such a pitiful act. It didn't reflect well on his image as a feared pirate captain.

Law broke out of his impromptu introspection when a tree branch nearly snapped his neck.

Shit.

His Room flew from his fingers, pushing at the pink bubble. With each mental push, the bubble expanded. It snapped back faster than he could blink. Sweat gathered on Law's brow as he concentrated harder. He just needed to break the bubble and swap himself with something. Quickly, or he'd be a bloody smear on the ground.

For all his efforts, the Room sunk into the bubble, dyeing the pink a light purple. The thump of a body against the ground drowned out Law's shout, and his mind slowly faded into oblivion.

When Law woke up, it was to a crowd of worried civilians hovering over him. He growled and pushed himself off the ground. It wasn't very polite, no, but finding himself in the foreign place hadn't done much for his mood.

He walked off, hands in his pockets, trying his best to ignore the shouts behind him. Although, he rationalized, better my eardrums ruptured than dead. It seemed Strawhat's luck was contagious as well. Now, to see where he was.

Law's shoes clacked against the cobblestone pavement as he wandered around the square, taking in the two fountains in the middle and the tall tower ahead. An odd sort of feeling came over him when he glanced at a sign.

_King's Cross Station_

He frowned as he came to a stop in front of the words. A few images ran through his head, but too quick to grasp on to. Law sighed and stared bemusedly. Maybe he came across it in the North Blue? The air certainly had a bite to it. But that didn't sound right at all. Maybe…?

Law slapped a fist onto his open hand, smirking. After shoving his hands back into his pockets, he made his way inside the station and walked alongside the platform numbers.

"One," he muttered, passing the small plaque.

"Two.

"Three.

"Four.

"Five.

"Six.

"Seven.

"Eight.

"Nine." Law stopped and turned so that he was facing a wall just past the designated platform. He chuckled a bit. The adventure hadn't been very long, but it was high time he made it back home. After all, this particular wall was what brought him to the North Blue in the first place.

"Nine and Three-Quarters." He adjusted his spotted hat and calmly walked through, ready for a blast of salty air and freezing temperatures. It was ironic, then, that he got the distinct smell of smoke and the sound of a hundred shrieking children.

His ears rang in the sudden din, but Law hardly noticed it. He clenched his teeth under a calm mask, hands growing sweaty. There should have been a small island. Not a _train station_. Fresh air. Tall Buildings. _Not_a train, spewing smoke from its cursed red body.

Law held his head, groaning into the palms of his hands. That wall had been his only way out. But this time, it led to somewhere entirely different and unfamiliar, yet familiar in its own right. He just hadn't been in this station- this world- for a decade. Years ago, he'd wanted nothing more than to return here, but now, he wanted nothing less. What he _wanted_ was to go back to his crew and train for the New World. The universe, it seemed, had an absolutely awful sense of timing.

"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry!"

It was only after the voice broke him out of his stupor that Law realized he was on the ground. He ignored the hand outstretched towards him and stood up, coming face to face with a portly woman with bright red hair.

"It was all my fault, I wasn't paying attention-" the woman blathered, averting her eyes in all directions.

"No." Law cut her off, not wanting her to embarrass herself. "It was my fault, miss." He nodded to her and turned to leave, but his arm was grabbed before he could make it more than two steps. His eyebrow twitched, but he turned to face her with a slight smile. "Yes?"

"You looked very lost, just a moment ago." The woman smiled a bit nervously. "Were you looking for someone?"

Law started to shake his head, but stopped mid-way, instead opting to outstretch his other arm for a handshake. "I'd like to know your name. If that isn't too much." The woman was tugging at his memory much like the station had.

"Of course! My name is Molly, Molly Weasley. And you are…?" Bingo. She took his hand and heartily shook it, beaming at him.

"Trafalgar Law," he replied in a drawl. "Thank you for your help, miss." He strode off towards the train, not missing, but not caring about, the slightly baffled look the woman threw him.

What better place was there than a school of magic to find a way home?


End file.
